Fighter Inc
by thestarfighter1
Summary: a Curtiss P-36 and his teammates must stop the companies before it is too late!
1. pilot

[The Pacific 06:30 ]

As the sun began to rise, a Curtiss P-36 Hawk began to stir.

"uh huh, where am I?"

the P-36 look left and then right.

"AHH!"

the P-36 and Nakajima Type-91 screamed.

"who are you?!"

"I'm coal, please don't kill me!"

"where did you come from?" the P-36 said as calm as he could.

"I was just flying over when I saw you." coal said, his engine cooling from relief.

"I saw you on the island and I wondered if you were alive. I saw your fuel tank was empty so, I filled you up with gas. you were the only one out here." coal began to look off in the distance when P-36 said. "Did you look at the green base?"

"yea, well, I saw what's left of it."

"did you see any planes?"

"no, I only saw you, and I did take some gas from the base" Coal said the last part looking down.

the P-36 look puzzled, then realizing how it happened, he forgot to refuel before the battle and in doing so, he had to glided onto a island, while the landing knock him unconscious.

"you all right, I mean I checked you out so..."

"wait, you did a check upon me?"

"Yea, oh I forgot, I was on a team myself, you see they didn't allow me to battle, so I read about every single plane." coal said with a smile. "oh by the way, since I introduced myself..."

"what oh, star, my name is star."

"so ill be off then."

coal started his engine.

"no."

"huh?"

"your not leaving without me."

"why?"

"because, one your are a tier one without a team, secondly we are both easy kills if we get ganged upon."

coal began to smile at his new teammate.


	2. potato

[Harbor 09:30]

The began to blow on the mountain range.

"[static]… well the engine will get over heated, and then the engine will quit."

"Well then how do you catch up to them?"

"you do short bursts."

the Hawker Demon's engine began to speed up.

"hey star."

star is startled by the message coming in.

"hey potato, how have you been?"

as potato gets airborne, she almost crashes into the mountain peaks.

"who are you talking to?" coal finally said.

"oh you can't hear her?"

"no, I can't hear her."

"hey potato, can you switch to a different comm?"

"sure thing! [switch] is this better?"

"yes." coal said.

"so you're a P-36 now star?"

"how did you know that?"

"I'm right behind you guys."

coal and star check their six, right behind them is potato.

"and your now a hawker demon, nice job."

"so what's the Nakajima type-91's name?"

"Coal, how did you know what models we are?"

"because I know what plane weakness are and models they are because I join any battle. just so you know."

"why is that?"

"because she need experience and credits, plus she doesn't have a clan." "well what happen to you star, I mean you're out of your base."

As star explained to potato his story, coal was thinking of sharing his.

"… and then we met up with you."

then Coal got his chance.

"so what's your story coal?" potato said.

"well, I was in a team of Japanese planes, and by the time they reach tier three, I was on my first upgrade. now don't get me wrong, I'm not bad, it was they stole kills. anyway, they told me that I had to prove my self the next two battles, I was told that since I failed to 'fight good', I was told I would be 'off field'. that's how I am a mechanic."


	3. communication

[National Park sunset]

"… well if we became a team, we need four more planes at minimum."

all of a sudden they all received a message that said "you are entering a active area, beware."

"hey potato, which base is active?" star said. potato check her base detector.

"the green base is only active."

"watch out for enemy planes, split up to spread flak. move to the middle if you have a enemy on your tail so we can converge on it. GO GO GO!"

… "alarm's going off."

"is the five plane taskforce out?"

"yea, radar pick up only three planes, we are still waiting for the ID match."

As a P-40 and Pancake bicker, the ID matches appears

'P-36= thestarfighter (part of pacific clan) Type-91= Coalisawesome (used to be part of Japanese clan.'

"didn't that clan have two mechanics before one left?"

'demon=Potato (A.K.A a loner)'

"hey wait, haven't all three helped us before."

"yea, uh oh."

… "I have spotted two planes."

"fire if fired upon, we don't know if they are good."

"they are saying they are escort fighters and they are escorting us to their base."

"they said that one of them has not been told due to a radio being damaged."

"we spotted four, so there is a fifth one." As this is coming in to star, a flak gunner gets his wing.

"I have been hit in the wing by flak."

"they say they should be inactive, the last one turned off seconds after you were hit." as potato finish, a Tsh 3 comes into range of star "found Waldo."

star rises as the Tsh gets sight of him.

… "Tsh-3, do not fire, I repeat, do not fire!"

"I can't hear you."

"darn it, tell the other we can't contact him."

… "okay what do I shoot and where?" star was at the edge of stalling, his damage wing cut his climbing by half.

"shoot armor piercing, it will do a clean cut."coal said.

"and at his wing near the fuselage, it will disconnect his wing on that side." star dove straight down and switch to AP rounds, fired at an angle to lead the target, in a instance the tsh-3 landed on it wheels missing one of it two wings.


	4. forgiveness

[National Park 23:00]

"… so basically It was all luck." star said to potato and coal.

"well no, it was predetermined but yea, maybe it was." as they rolled down the hall to the Tsh-3 room, where he was resting from the fixing. the door open to them and they entered, for the Tsh-3 had requested them.

"hello Tsh-3."

"hello." a gruff voice replied. " don't call me that, I would rather Behemoth"

"so did you want to thanks us or what?" star said impatiently.

"Well as I have heard, I have an offer; I will join your ragtag team if, I am given forgiveness."

"I forgive you for trying to kill me?"

"thank you."

"now, we need to get supplies if we are going to be a team."

"We should grab supplies before noon, and then leave" Behemoth bellowed.

"ok do we agree?" when they all nodded.

[12:00]

"ok, we got all supplies?" Behemoth said.

"yea."

"then lets go!"


	5. near miss

[Harbor 14:30]

"hey, isn't this where we meet Potato?" coal began.

"no, that was hours away from me old base." Behemoth bellowed.

"oh, wait could it be active?"

"yes, both teams are active." Potato replied.

"Ok, stay together, we don't know if it has started." star ordered as everyone began to panic, all of a sudden a Skua dives on them from the cloud bank. "spread out!" the Skua over-shot all of them, they split up into groups, star with Behemoth, Coal with potato.

"remember, use your knowledge you two." star told coal and potato.

out of the blue, a green and red P-36 came out.

… "… they are white, yea they are."

… "I'm going to take a shot when they are in the middle." and with that, star shot across the sky, he flew straight into the clouds, the two P-36s distracted star while Behemoth spotted another Tsh-3, who was aiming straight for Behemoth, star shot out of the clouds just in time to shoot the P-36s, who unaware of him, about crashed.

"Behemoth, I got rid of them."

"help, enemy Tsh-3, clear my tail!" right then and there, star dove almost faster than his bullets, the enemy Tsh-3 was not alone, one buffalo was protecting the Tsh-3 "shoot the Tsh-3."

"how..."

"just do it." Behemoth erupted with fire. star switched to API rounds and shot the buffalo to rivets. the Tsh-3 was next, but a fog bank began to form around the Tsh-3. Behemoth kept putting lead on the target, when a light began to emit from the fog bank, then a explosion followed suit.

then two more buffalo come out of nowhere and tried to take a shot on Behemoth when star shot one of the buffalo's pilot out and cause the plane and rudders to turn into other buffalo.

"that was close." star says when both of them fall close by Behemoth.


	6. swing and a miss

[ Harbor 14:34]

"coal, we got to stay close, the enemy will hunt us like a calf out of its herd." potato told coal while starting a Thach weave maneuver, they spot a Tsh-3, on its way to attack a ground target, but checking their six they see a buffalo with a Hawker demon.

"we have no chance!" cried coal.

"no, if there's a will, there's a way!" potato turn into the attackers, causing them to over-shoot. "grab a bite, and sink your teeth in." potato says, and off they go.

going down to the water, nearly ditching in the water, but what, the hawker demon tries to go up and stall, while the maneuver works, it cause it to go beneath the waves.

"One down, one to go." the buffalo drops it bombs, trying to kill them with splashes, but the buffalo turned with every drop until, it was dead by itself.

"well, we got off easy." star says.

"why's that?" coal says.

"because, you guys killed the last two of the remaining four planes."

"why's that?"

"because the last four died at the same time, which means both bases are empty."

"star's right, there is no active base." potato says with relief.


	7. Carl

[ Harbor 15:00]

As they appeared, they seemed calm, almost overconfident, with them I knew freedom was here.

"ah, there it is." their leader said, a P-36 he was, but then the girl Hawker demon detected me.

"Hey, I am detecting a non-teammate." that's when I let out a croaked "help!" their leader responded with. "where are you?!"

"over here." that's when they found me. "are you hurt?"

"emotional or physical?"

"I guess both."

"then badly."

… as we lifted the cage, we saw his condition, he was badly in need of medical help.

"coal, run a check up on him."

… after a few minutes, the type-91 or 'coal' had two page full of notes on my condition.

"he has been tortured by my guess, he has barely any gas, and all modules are damaged, but not beyond repair, we need to stay for the night for him to heal from the fixing." coal told his teammates

… during the night, the IL-2 told star and his team about his captivation.

"…so then they would hit me for reason other then wasting time, I was told I would be sent to one of their factories."

star and his team had a dumbfounded look on their faces. " then, did we kill part of the resistance?"

"no, they were another company looking for meat to fill their orders."

"is there a resistance?"

"not that I know of."

… that morning, star and his team decide on something that would change them.

"hey IL-2..."

"don't call me that, my name is carl, carlthecaptain."

"well we have a offer..." star started.

"…we would like you on our team..." coal continued

"…so we may stop the companies..." said potato

"…and to have ye name our team." Behemoth ended

"you know, I have always been solo, maybe it's time to join a team, and here's a name, Fighter incorporated."

"how about Fighter Inc.?" star suggested.

"sure."


	8. the fog

_([author note] sorry for the short chapter, this chapter has no connection to the next one or the last one.)_

[ The Pacific 12:00]

"hey, the green base is active."

"lets go check it out." they all turned toward star's old base, when a P-36 tried to dive on them, by then Behemoth and carl's rear gunners had already taken care of him.

"Check sixes!" star ordered, and that when they saw five planes, two P-36s, two Tsh-3 and one buffalo.

"Two groups, two groups!" star said, coal with potato and carl, star with Behemoth. then a second squad of planes appeared, a Beaufighter with four Type-91s.

"group one, attack lower group, we will attack beau, over."

"roger group two." with that, star and Behemoth attack the Beau group. the tier ones attacked star, their most vulnerable ally, stayed with Behemoth when a fog bank formed around them.

"what the?" was the last thing star said.

… "Carl, all communications with group two have been severed." potato said gravely.

"you don't think..." coal said.

"no, I know star, he would not die to a group of tier ones..." potato said cheerfully.

"what do we do-" coal said before the fog engulf them.


End file.
